winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 Flora S6 Trailer.png Flora S6 Trailer 2.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Stella S6 Trailer 8.png Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Season 7 The Winx Are Back 8.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Flora & Amarok 3.png Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 9.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 13.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 14.png |-|Season 1= Series Flora Civilian1.JPG WinxClub.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Golden pollen 114 2.png Golden pollen 114.png Golden pollen 101.png 1x21-FloPollen.jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m18s126.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h12m21s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m36s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m01s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h08m36s177.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h07m24s2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m18s86.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h05m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h26m31s48.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h25m48s101.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h19m24s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg Flower twister.png Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png The Winx distract the troll.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Flora, Griselda, Stella, Musa - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda adds onto the Winx's punishment.png Griselda, Faragonda, The Winx - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Griselda - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Griselda3.png Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png The Winx on kitchen duty.png Faragonda demands an explanation.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png Powers are returned.png Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Flora and Tecna prepare to leave.png Episode 109 2.png Episode 109 5.png Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 111.png Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (2).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 5.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Flora and the talking plant.png Specials FloraNick.png Talking plant & flora.png The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella, Knut - Special 1 (1).jpg Fire wall Nick 2.png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg Flora, Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Griselda - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Griselda - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Flora - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (4).jpg Flora, Musa, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (5).jpg Flora, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (7).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (8).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (2).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (11).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Happy talkbox.png Stella, Flora, Musa - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Flora, Bloom, Palladium - Special 1 (1).jpg Super pollen.png Super pollen nick 2.png Flower Twister Nick.png Musa worried for Bloom Nick.png Winx-4.jpg |-|Season 2= Series Mitzi216.gif F&H (1).jpg Florabeach.jpg S2E18.3.jpg Flora -2- Camping.jpg Floradf.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (1.5).jpg Floral whirlpool 210.png Wall of Lily Whirlpool.png Floral Whirlpool.PNG Florawhirlpool.jpg Root of organ.png Vine Tie.png Bearingbranches.png Wall of Lily Whirlpool.png Earth cage.png Arms of the earth.png Power of seasons & sound barrier.png The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Flora Ski.png Specials Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Aisha - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx-4-7.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx-4-14.jpg |-|Season 3= FloraEF.png FloraStellaLayla.jpg Florainraincoat.jpg Flora-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14969748-477-350.jpg FloradC.jpg Flondra.jpg FloraStellaLayla.jpg 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Wrapping ivy 302.png Luxuriant ivy 314.png Green luxurious ivy 317.png Luxurious ivy 323.png Green luxurious ivy 326.png Green luxurious ivy.png Glowing Ivy.png Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Miele, Flora - Ep312 (2).jpg Miele, Flora - Ep312 (1).jpg Miele and Flora.jpg Miele and Flora.png Glitter Dust 3.png Glitter Dust.png Flora's FD Signature is Missing.png Nature symphony 2.png Naturesymphony.jpg Winter edge.png Chimera, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Flora & Helia S3E1.jpg Flora+Helia.jpg |-|Season 4= Image 1 (42).jpg Floramagic.jpg F&H - S4E1 (3).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (3).jpg F&H - S4E7 (2).jpg FloraS4.jpg Floraexercise4.png Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg FloraattackedbyFairyHunter.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Flora RoseXinh.jpg Shocked Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Angry Flora RoseXinh.jpg FloraandMusa.jpg FloraCG.jpg Flora -4- Painting.jpg BloomStellaandFlorawithdrinks.jpg s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Flora-the-winx-club-14603493-450-326.jpg Season-4-the-winx-club-season-4-30669622-500-375.png Flora-s2-the-winx-club-15237889-232-300.jpg Season_4's hair.jpg ,...2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Luxurious ivy 404.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png Green luxurious ivy 402 2.png Green luxurious ivy 402.png Nature Dust 2.PNG Nature Dust.PNG Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg Sally, Darma, Mitzi, The Winx - Episode 415 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Summer thunder 418 2.png Summer thunder 413.png Summer thunder 411.png Summer thunder 418.png Winter rose 410 3.png Winter rose 410 2.png Winter rose 409.png Winter rose 408.png Winter rose 408 2.png Winter rose 421.png Winter rose 411.png Winter Rose & Super Prism.PNG Autumn wind 410.png Autumn wind 413.png Autumn wind 425.png Autumn wind 407 4.png Autumn wind 407.png Autumn wind 425 2.png Autumn wind 416.png Spring ring 409.png Breath of nature 420.png Breath of nature + superior order.png Breath of the world 411 2.png Breath of the world 411.png Breath of the world 408.png Breath of nature 419.png Untamable Nature.jpg Helia and Flora.png Heliaflora.jpg |-|Season 5= 212px-Flora sirenix infinite ocean.jpg ThCAXHF3RH.jpg FloraBonding.png SailorOutfitFlora.PNG FlorA 2.jpg The-spill-04.jpg Image 8735 (4).jpg Image 9993 (2).jpg Image 211 (3).jpg Image 1211 (4).jpg Image 511 (1).jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1480.jpg 1470.jpg Flora bonds with Daisyree.jpg Winx s5 new outfits.png Flora Season 5 BelievixinStella.PNG 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg Flora Shocked BelievixinStella.PNG Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 5.jpg Fc8223a165e308b2098b00feab68cdcb.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 34.jpg FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG 90.jpg Flora 509.jpg 140.jpg Musa Flora.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1240.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg RD3.png 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 1920.jpg Harmonix Flora.jpg 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Winx-Club-Flora-image-winx-club-flora-36359548-256-256.jpg 1250.jpeg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG 4750.jpg 4160.jpg 4170.jpg S5E25cafeteria.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake.png Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (6).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (5).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (4).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (3).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (2).jpg Krystal reassuring Flora.png Goodbye Flora, Hello Krystal.jpg The Winx, Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (3).jpg Summer thunder 502.png Summer Thunder 2.png Spring Ring with Icy.png Spring ring 505 2.png Spring Ring Flora S5.PNG Spring-4.jpg Autumn wind 505.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Autumn wind 506 2.png Autumn wind 506.png Winx Club - Episode 515 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S5 BelievixinStella.PNG Heliadance.jpg 2010.jpeg 1980.jpeg 1200.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg |-|Season 6= Headphone Musa.jpg Flora's transperency is missing.png S6E17.2.jpg S6E10.4.jpg S6E10.1.jpg FJgAJDrCORk.jpg Flora Crying Ep18.jpg Flora Ep 18 (6).jpg Flora's Wings.jpg Flora Ep 18 (2).jpg Flora Ep 18.jpg Musa & Flora.jpg Flora Ep 18 (3).jpg Flora Ep 18 (4).jpg Flora Ep 18 (5).jpg A, T & F.jpg 07 The Lost Library 05139.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg 07 The Lost Library 26683.jpg 07 The Lost Library 28936.jpg 07 The Lost Library 29186.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30074.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30467.jpg Lenugia 2.jpg Lenugia 1.jpg Life essence 4.png Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Flora 1.jpg 6gjgIeBjxNE.jpg GzBg34O6hZk.jpg -jq5hQrkWbA.jpg B0R8rELnTH0.jpg M VHD VmFc4.jpg Transform Ep17.jpg 9SsBePvr76s.jpg IH2ylPqMge8.jpg T88d-tTxjRE.jpg FugRjOVdIlQ.jpg rWXgi21v-_M.jpg POvII9z5Ixo.jpg KjbGJcXv-4c.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m38s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m34s193.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h41m48s117.png |-|Season 7= Flora Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 3.png Flora Time Travel.png Flora & Amarok.png flora s7 cute.png Amarok - The Clumsy One !.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Shine Like A Diamond.png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (5).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (11).png Winx S07E11 (12).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (19).png 1 1.jpg 2 1.jpg 6 0.jpg 10 1.jpg 14 1.jpg 18.jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Surprise.png FloraandMusawithmonster.jpg 3D Flora Winx Club Movie.jpg 3D Flora fighting.jpg Happy Birthday Bloom.jpg 3D Stella Flora-1.jpg FloraSLK.png 3D Stella Flora.jpg 3D Flora Sky.png Energy of mother earth.png Magic winding ivy.png TCOL.png Bdcam 2012-08-04 21-23-52-568.jpg |-|Magical Adventure= FloraMA2.png |-|Mystery of the Abyss= Movie pic.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Maxresdefaulty.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Nature kick m3.png Lotus flower m3.png The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg The end.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Flora